Reconciliation
by spottedhorse
Summary: It is New Year's Eve and Anthony is going home to Locksley.
Yes, I know I said I was starting on another story and it would be many parts and... well, yeah. But I watched the last episode, the end of Downtown again and what can I say; Fellowes just had to be stubborn about not bringing our wonderful Anthony back into the picture and I needed to do something about that. If Edith and Anthony weren't going to get the ending we all wanted, I thought they should at least have one last scene together, so here it is. I threw it together rather hastily, hope you like it.

* * *

It was dark that New Year's Eve when Anthony Strallan stepped off the northbound train into the cold air at the Ripon rail depot. He'd intended to wait until the morrow and catch the early morning train but his sister's insistence that he attend her party had sent him fleeing from town. For some strange feeling he felt a need to return home, his true home at Locksley. He hadn't spent more than a fortnight there in years, not since that fateful day when he walked out on his life, on the woman who had possessed his heart and soul. But now for some inexplicable reason he felt drawn back to Yorkshire.

He was standing in the dark, next to the station waiting for his man to bring the car and then fetch his luggage. He heard the sounds of another car pull close and watched as two people emerged. The couple was completely wrapped up in one another, oblivious to their surroundings. _Ah, young lovers_ , he thought. The driver began to unload their cases as the young man parted form his amour to speak with the station master. It was then that she stepped under a lamp and Anthony saw who it was. He fought the gasp that wanted to emerge from his chest as he soaked in the features of her, so beautiful by the lamplight and looking so very, very happy.

 _So she found someone_ , he told himself. _It was what you wanted for her, isn't it?_ He studied her more closely, taking in the sparkle in her eye and the subtle smile that seemed to be permanently affixed to her face. _She looks happy, ecstatically so..._

Edith Crawley, now Pelham, stood under the lamplight as an odd feeling began to creep over her. She felt as if she were being watched but it was more than that, she felt a familiar presence. Chancing a glance around, she finally saw him, huddled in the shadows against the station. "Anthony?"

He stepped forward timidly. "Lady Edith. I... I didn't wish to disturb you."

"You haven't. It's very late for you to be here, especially on New Year's Eve."

"I'm just returning from London. I... I felt a need to come back to Locksley." He swallowed harshly and choked out a question. "How are you? How have you been?"

The smile she tendered him was genuine, a mixture of happiness and trepidation. "I was absolutely wretched for awhile, after... " she paused, unwilling to sound as if she was still angry. "But I discovered myself as I found new directions and I've done quite well. I'm a writer now and I own a magazine."

"Yes, yes... I follow your commentaries and I'd read somewhere that you had acquired _The Sketch_. But you, how are _you_?" He looked at her intently, needing to know she was alright, happy even; needing to hear it from her.

A brilliant smile broke over her features. "I'm just married, today in fact. I met him last year and we became friends and then... well, more."

"Just married," he said brightly, almost too brightly as he fought the jealously he had no right to feel. "Does... does he deserve you?" Suddenly Anthony needed to know the young man was everything he had wished for her, everything she deserved.

"I think he does. He's very kind and a true gentleman, much like you in that regard." Again a silence as she struggled to voice what she was feeling and he struggled with his conflicting emotions. "I... I've thought of you often, wondered how you were... where you were. Are you alright?"

Anthony's heart swelled at that revelation. "I wanted to write, to explain better perhaps... just to... " he sighed.

"I understood... after awhile. I really did, do... I missed you. I haven't had many true friends and... well, I missed your friendship."

"Yes, well... I've missed you too." _Every minute of every day..._ "Would it be impertinent for me to ask your forgiveness then?" He was hopeful that they might at least part on better terms.

"You had that years ago, Anthony. I loved you, still love you; how could I not forgive you?"

"You... " he shook his head negatively. "Edith, you mustn't. You're newly married and beginning a new life with a young man whom you say deserves you. You mustn't harbor any feelings for me, beyond fond memories perhaps ... I hope."

"But I do love you, Anthony. Oh not as fiercely as I once did, but it is still there. You were my first love and after loving you for six years, I could hardly turn it off simply because you left me. There will be a part of me that will always love you. But you're right, I do have a new life now. And Bertie makes me very happy. You said you wanted me to be happy; please be happy for me."

He braved a step closer. "I am, very happy for you. I hoped... well..." He looked into her eyes and saw tears that matched his own. " I wish... I wanted to be the man for you, Edith. But it is better this way and I wish you a long and lovely life with your Bertie."

"Thank you. And even though we aren't... " she took a deep breath. "I know you're on my side, you've always been on my side and that has given me the strength I needed at times."

"Yes, sweet one; I will always be on your side."

Just then Bertie Pelham appeared at Edith's side, a questioning look on his face. "Berite, this is my..." she hesitated, unsure how to introduce a man who had meant so much to her for so long.

Taking up the slack, Anthony turned to the young man. "Anthony Strallan. My home is near Downton and I've known your lovely bride for many years."

"But you weren't at our wedding today?" Bertie asked, looking confused. "Oh sorry, I'm Bertie Pelham."

The name registered in Anthony's mind. _So, Edith has gone and married a Marquees_... "Ah no, I was not. I've been out of the country and just arrived back in London a few days ago. I'm on my way home to Locksley now. May I congratulate you though. You are a very lucky man, Lord Hexham."

A slight frown formed on Bertie brow. " Thank you; I know. Locksley? Yes, I've heard of your estate. You were modernizing before the war, trying some of the most progressive farming in the country as I recall."

"Yes. I saw that changes would come and tried to prepare for them. "

Their driver appeared behind them. "Everything is aboard, my lord."

"Yes, thank you," Bertie replied. Then turning back to Anthony. "We're off then. It was good to meet you, Sir Anthony."

"Likewise," Anthony replied, a sinking feeling collecting in his stomach.

Bertie turned away but Edith hesitated. Looking at Anthony one more time she said softly, "I meant what I said... I am happy now but I shall ..." glancing back toward Bertie she hesitated and then finished with, "always."

Anthony gave her a tentative smile, the tears threatening again. "Yes, I will too... always. Now you should go and begin your new life, with my very best wishes."

He watched her join Bertie and as the pair walked to the train to board, she looked over her shoulder quickly, giving Anthony one last smile. Anthony returned to Locksley content, if not entirely cheerful. Edith still had his heart and soul, but she was happy finally. He could live with that.


End file.
